


Tentacle Monsters

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Choking, Deepthroating, Forced to Watch, Gen, Inflation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sounding, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, distention, ear, nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: If the bard were capable of rational thought he’d no doubt have come to the conclusion that he ought to listen to Geralt more often and not wander off.Whumptober Day 20: Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymoreKinktober 2020: Tentacles, Breeding, Rape/Non-Con, Distention, Inflation, Sounding
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959532
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106
Collections: Kinktober 2020, Whumptober 2020





	Tentacle Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Prompt:  
> Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore  
> Lost | Field Medicine | Medieval
> 
> Kinktober Prompts:  
> Tentacles, Breeding, Rape/Non-Con, Distention, Inflation, Sounding
> 
> I uhhhhh…. lets say that biology does not exist as far as this fic is concerned, okay? It’s fantasy, there’s a sentient tentacle monster, don’t come at me with science. Maybe it has a magic healing slime that stops Dandelion from dying??? 
> 
> Also this isn’t any specific Witcher monster. I just made up a random tentacle creature.

If Dandelion were capable of rational thought he’d no doubt have come to the conclusion that he ought to listen to Geralt more often and not wander off. But, seeing as how he was well beyond rational thought, the idea hadn’t even occurred to him.

All he was certain of was that he was absolutely terrified. It was pitch black in the hole he’d been drug into, so he wasn’t even certain what had grabbed him, just that he’d been walking along, looking for Geralt one moment and the next he’d been pulled into some sort of underground chamber.

Something cold and slimy rubbed against his cheek. He batted at it, but it only came back more determined than ever. For a moment he struggled with it, grabbing with his hands and grunting, but then two more came from the darkness, wrapping around his wrists.

“Help!”

Opening his mouth had been a mistake, no sooner had the shout left his lips then the slimy tentacle pressed into his mouth. Biting it did no good, it only pushed further inside him, working down his throat, forcing him to swallow so he wouldn’t gag.

Dandelion kicked and struggled, but it was difficult with the tentacles in his throat, made even more so when more tentacles wrapped around his ankles, pulling his legs apart. Then he was hoisted off the ground, his arms and legs splayed out in an X shape, his head hanging back limply. More vines curled beneath his head, holding him up, forming almost a hammock.

More vines snaked over his face, feeling his cheeks, his forehead, his nose and ears. Smaller tentacles branched off from the larger ones, he could feel them moving over him like tiny braids.

Then they slid in his nose.

Then his ears.

Dandelion couldn’t move for fear of injuring himself, although he was already convinced that the thing was going to kill him.

Tears leaked down his cheeks as he struggled to continue breathing around the intrusion in his throat, but his panic over the strange feeling in his stomach was overshadowed when he felt the tentacles on his legs working their way up his legs, twining around him, moving toward his groin.

He renewed his struggles, trying to pull his legs back together, but of course, it did no good.

The creature pushed against his clothes, over his anus, as though it could sense that he had another opening there.

It pressed against his pants, shoving the material up inside Dandelion’s ass even as he tried to clench. Then the material ripped and the tentacle pressed onward, up through his bowels. It was horribly slimy, which worked as a lubricant, and thankfully narrow, so it didn’t hurt as much as he’d expected.

More tentacles worked their way in through the hole in his pants, exploring his genitals. Several wrapped around his cock, probing him curiously.

Even Dandelion, who found most things arousing, couldn’t bring himself to have any interest in the proceedings, his cock remaining stubbornly limp (not that he was complaining).

Then he felt something small poke at the end of his cock. He was completely helpless to do anything as it pushed slowly inside, sliding up through his penis and into his innards.

He felt as though his skin was going to slide off his body, as though a thousand tiny ants were running inside him, through every hole and opening they could find.

“It’s looking for somewhere to lay it’s eggs.”

Dandelion tried to turn at the sound of the familiar voice, but the tentacles poking out of every orifice in his body held him captive. Still, he managed to groan weakly, to let Geralt know he’d heard him.

“Hold still, it’s not deadly.”

 _Not deadly?_ Dandelion wanted to scream and rage. Wanted to smack Geralt and call him every insult he could think of for sounding so calm when he ought to be cutting Dandelion free.

 _Why aren’t you doing anything?_ He thought desperately. _Geralt- Geralt please, make it stop!_

A hand rested on his shoulder. “It’s already chosen you, possibly by your perfume, so it won’t come after me.”

_Kill it!_

As though he’d heard Dandelion’s thoughts Geralt explained, “If I kill it now the tentacles will die inside you, removing them would kill you. Best to let it remove them itself. The eggs shouldn’t harm you, and we can get them out before they hatch.”

The Witcher began to card his fingers through Dandelion’s hair. “I imagine it will settle on your stomach or colon. They’re warm and stretchy.”

Was that supposed to make him feel _better_?

A small tentacle brushed against the corner of his eye, as though planning on pressing inside there, but Geralt brushed it away. Thankfully, it retreated without protest.

Knowing Geralt could see him, even in the darkness, Dandelion waved his fingers, then blinked rapidly.

“Believe me, poet, you’ll be happiest in the dark,” said the Witcher.

He let out a whine.

Geralt sighed and moment later a flame sprung to life on his hand. Dandelion quickly wished he hadn’t as the reality of his situation sunk in.

The creature seemed to be embedded in the ceiling above him, a writhing mass of tentacles. The bard himself was nearly completely cocooned, he couldn’t even see Geralt the way he was laying, although, judging by the shadows and the hand still resting on his hair, the Witcher was somewhere behind him.

Something shifted in the ceiling, and a tentacle far more strange than the others slowly came out of the center of the mass. It was milky white and seemed to pulsate as it made it’s way slowly toward Dandelion.

“An ovipositor,” Geralt explained. “It’s chosen where to lay it’s eggs.”

His legs were pulled further apart, until he thought his hips were going to pop out of joint.A dozen tiny tentacles were suddenly pressing against his anus, trying to join the one that was already inside him.

“Don’t fight,” Geralt urged, as though he knew Dandelion had tensed. “Relax and let them in or they will hurt you.”

It felt awful to relax the muscles in his ass and let the tentacles push inside him, like he was somehow admitting defeat.

He could suddenly see Geralt, since the Witcher had stood and moved around him, crouching between Dandelion’s legs and studying his hole. The bard’s face burned red, unable to fully comprehend what was happening as Geralt pulled a knife from his belt and cut away the remains of his pants, giving the monster easy access to him.

The tentacles inside him slowly pulled apart, forcing his hole to open up, holding his hole to gape open. The rush of cold air into his bowels was strange and unfamiliar, bringing a fresh wave of tears.

“It’s nearly over, now, Dandelion,” Geralt promised.

The ovipositor finished it’s slowly descent, easily entering Dandelion’s gaping ass, sliding deep inside him. Geralt pushed himself up and circled around Dandelion again, once again combing his hair soothingly.

“I imagine this will hurt,” he said quietly. “But you are safe, or you will be at any rate, so close your eyes and try not to think on it.”

Geralt’s face was difficult to read at the best of times, and if Dandelion had been more aware he’d have realized how worried the Witcher truly was. But with the strange sensations happening in his body he couldn’t focus on anyone but himself.

The ovipositor suddenly grew hot, then began to pulsate more rapidly than before. As Dandelion watched with wide, terrified eyes, lumps began to slide down it. Eggs.

He could feel them as they entered his body, crowding up inside him until he thought he was going to burst from the pressure.

But it didn’t stop. Geralt rubbed his shoulder as his stomach began to swell, like some sort of pregnancy happening in seconds instead of months. Dandelion struggled to breath, gasping around the tentacle in his mouth and nose, shaking as the pain ripped through him. His stomach felt as though it was on fire, the eggs were far hotter than Dandelion’s body, filling him up like hot stew on a cold day, but without the comfort of a good meal.

The only thing keeping him grounded was Geralt’s hand on his shoulder, rubbing soothing circles.

Just as he thought he was going to burst, the growth stopped.

The tentacles on his arms and legs tightened, but then, slowly, he felt the ones inside him begin to move. “It’s nearly done,” Geralt said, watching as the tentacles began to retreat from Dandelion’s body,

“Geralt!” he screamed as soon as he was able. “Ger-”

The Witcher’s hand clamped over his mouth. “Don’t frighten it,” he said sharply. “Keep your voice down unless you want it to truly harm you.”

The last tentacle to retreat from his body was the Ovipositor, falling out of his ass with a wet squelch.

Then the monster stopped moving.

“It’s dead,” Geralt explained. “They die once they lay their eggs.”

But there were still tentacles wrapped around his wrists and ankles. “I- I’m still- Geralt you said it would let me go!” he sobbed. Bile rose in his throat and he swallowed it desperately.

“You’re meant to stay here and die slowly, feeding the eggs and keeping them warm. It’s filled your stomach with nutrients, you’d live for months until the young hatched and ate their way out.”

“Sound less interested!” Dandelion shouted, pulling against his restraints.

“They are fascinating creatures,” observed Geralt dryly. “I can’t say many studies have been done on human hatcheries.”

“Oh fuck you, Geralt!”

The Witcher pulled a knife from his belt, then slowly began to cut Dandelion free, catching him before he could fall and laying him gently on the ground. Dandelion’s fingers tangled weakly in Geralt’s shirt as he sobbed pathetically.

“Get it out,” he sobbed. “Make it stop.”

“I will.” Geralt wrapped what remained of Dandelion’s pants around a stick, then lit it, sticking the improvised torch into the pile of tentacles to provide them with handsfree light before kneeling beside the poet.

Geralt unbuttoned his shirt and rubbed his hand over the bard’s stomach, frowning. Then he rested his ear against him, as though listening for something. Fingers prodded against the stretched flesh, making Dandelion sniffle and whine.

“I need to know where it’s deposited the eggs,” he explained.

“Oh gods, are you going to cut them out?”

“Shouldn’t need to,” Geralt explained. He pressed his knuckles into Dandelion’s stomach and the bard moaned loudly.

“S-stop!”

Geralt quit pressing and instead rubbed his hands gently over his swollen flesh. “I’ve got to get these out of you, Dandelion,” he said quietly.

“It hurts, oh gods it-”

“It will hurt until I’ve gotten the eggs out and gotten you something for the pain.”

“Please,” Dandelion sobbed.

“Dandelion look at me.”

He blinked away his tears and focused on Geralt, who was crouching over him with both hands resting on his stomach. “Y-yes Geralt?”

“Please try not to scream, this is an enclosed space, you’d hurt both our ears.”

“I- I’ll try,” he whimpered. “What are you-” but before he could ask what Geralt was planning on doing, the Witcher sprung into action. He leaned forward, pressing his weight into his hands, pushing against the swell in Dandelion’s stomach.

He could feel the eggs moving through his body, back down through his bowels. A scream built up in his throat and he clamped his hand over his mouth to silence it.

A hot, sticky mess erupted from his ass, like some sort of terrible and humiliating diarrhea.

“Push,” Geralt ordered, as though Dandelion were giving birth or trying to force out a particularly stubborn shit.

The bard did his best, but his ass was too stretched to do anything and he only ended up coughing and moaning.

But thankfully, it didn’t seem to take long for the mess to clear his body, and Geralt pulled him several feet away so that he was no longer laying in a disgusting puddle.

All he wanted was for Geralt to pick him up and get him out of the cave, but it seemed the Witcher wasn’t finished.

Geralt kneaded his stomach again, even as Dandelion moaned and tried to pull away. “Hold on,” said the Witcher, pinning him. “I can still feel one.”

“Stop,” moaned Dandelion, trying to push him away, but Geralt batted his hands aside easily, continuing to rub his stomach until he located the lump, then pinching it through Dandelion’s skin.

The bard refused to look down, squeezing his eyes shut as Geralt continued to feel around. Then something pressed against his hole.

“No!” He tried to force his legs together but his muscles were too tired to fight off Geralt and the Witcher easily pressed his hand inside his well stretched entrance.

Dandelion sobbed loudly as Geralt felt around inside him for several seconds before slowly removing his hand. He dropped the egg on Dandelion’s chest and said, “Congratulations, you’re a father.”

The bard rolled his head to the side and vomited. Then he fainted.


End file.
